The present invention is directed to new therapeutical applications, and more particularly to a therapeutical application with antiinflammatory action.
The present invention in particular is directed to a therapeutical application of .alpha.-[[(2-hydroxy-1, 1-dimethyl-ethyl) amine]methyl]benzene methanol hydrochloride (EL-508) as a drug with antiinflammatory action.